


Let Me Think About It

by PawOfPabu



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, and also they have one combined braincell that has the maturity of a five year old, they all just missed Asami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26909476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawOfPabu/pseuds/PawOfPabu
Summary: Asami gets home from a six month trip around the world with Varrick.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 3
Kudos: 88





	Let Me Think About It

**Author's Note:**

> Ok! So. I posted this earlier, like more than 12 hours ago, and it doesn't want to show up for me anywhere. So, here I am, posting it again. If you've already seen it, please just ignore <3

Asami grinned, turning her key in the door. She'd been with Varrick traveling various places around the world to check on the new company expansions. As much as both she and Korra wanted the Avatar to come along, the Avatar had duties in Republic City to deal with that kept her home. It had been months since she'd seen her lover, and the thought of curling into bed next to her made her heart swell. 

"Korra! You home?" She yelled into the so far empty house, taking her shoes off. A collective yell of her name from upstairs made her eyes widen. She didn't realize Bolin and Mako were over. The face of shock soon turned into one of fear, what sounded like a herd of elephant-rhinos trampling down the upstairs hallway. 

She could only step back when the three rounded the corner, Bolin's hand pushing Mako's face as Korra skidded past the stairs. Instead of seeing her life flash before her eyes, time seemed to slow as they began running down the stairs. Mako grabbed Korra's ankle as he fell from Bolin's push, Korra gripping onto Bolin's shirt and pulling him back. As Mako scurried onto his feet, Korra put her own hand on his face and shoved. She still had a grip on Bolin's shirt, pulling him back and into Mako. 

It was looking like Korra was going to be the first to reach her for a second, before Mako stepped on his brother's chest and jumped over the poor earth bender. He grabbed for Korra's shirt, the same trick she had pulled on Bolin, yanking her back and into his brother. Mako was now in the lead. The lead soon halted, the stone step beneath him dropping a level. His eyes widened as his ankle bent, Bolin pulling Korra behind him and bending up a wall. Oh, no.

Mako shot fire at his brother as the boy made his way down towards the woman, Bolin falling forward to avoid the barbeque. Korra took this opportunity to encase Mako's legs in the stair stone, trapping him. Mako barely had time to scream at Korra before the girl had jumped off the earth on his ankles, over the railing and landed on the floor. 

Bolin was getting up at this point, eyes narrowing as Korra took the lead. He bent the floor in front of her, her head slamming right into the wall as she bounced back. Mako had managed to break free of his earth restraints, jumping over the railing and shooting a flame at the back of his brother's head, causing him to stumble and fall on his face. 

Mako took the lead now, only for Asami to watch the boy slowly turn around in horror at the angry voice he had only heard a few times before. Eyes glowing white now in full avatar state, Korra bent the air around the boys, pushing them back a small bit behind her. As Mako tripped on an upturned piece of earth bent by Bolin, he grabbed for the boy's shirt, who in turn grabbed Korra's.

Asami had backed against the door at this point, only to step forwards when they all fell. She noticed the fire breathing out of Korra's mouth as she fell, letting out a huff of air. This was just getting ridiculous.

"Stop!"

At the scream, they all stopped what they were doing. Asami took in the scene one final time. Mako was holding Bolin's face above the floor in a chokehold, ready to shove him down. Bolin had his free hand on Korra's hair, pulling the girls head back. Korra, however, had encased the entirety of Mako's lower half in stone from the floor. Asami looked back at the absolutely destroyed grand foyer, narrowing her eyes as she pointed at the three. 

"What is the rule about bending in the house!"

The three sighed, speaking in slightly broken unisom. "No bending in the house, only in the backyard or if doing something that would result in no damage to the house."

Asami crossed her arms. "Now, look what you did to the foyer." The three turned their heads behind them. "Stand up and fix it." The three scrambled to their feet, Bolin and Korra working together to bend the stone back to normal. Asami eyed Mako as he stood still. "Mako." The boy turned to her, following her pointed finger to the curtains he had set on fire. "The curtains? Really?" The fire was quickly pulled from the burnt curtains, into the air and diminishing as if it had never existed. Asami's hands moved to her hips, head shaking. "I can't believe you three. Acting like children…"

Korra, Mako, and Bolin collectively shrunk under her gaze, a small "we're sorry" echoing. Asami sighed. 

"Because Korra is my GIRLFRIEND, who I have not seen in months, I am going to hug her first." There was an evil chuckle, as well as two upset groans. Asami walked forward, Korra speed walking to the girl, not before turning her head and sticking out her tongue. Asami stopped, putting her face in her hand. "Yknow what? No. Just because you did that I'm hugging Bolin and Mako first." She didn't miss the hurt on Korra's face.

"What..?"

The boys, however, cheered in victory. Asami hugged them both, only to yelp when Bolin lifted her into the air. "Bolin!"

"We missed you, 'sami!" He grinned, spinning her before putting her down. Mako gave a half laugh, before getting his own personal hug just as Bolin had. 

"Glad you're back safe."

Asami patted him, letting out a laugh. "Me too. I'm glad you guys didn't burn down the place while I was gone,"

"Korra almost did-" "-Bo!" 

Asami raised an eyebrow at the boys, turning to her pouting lover. "Oh really?" 

Korra glared at Bolin. "It wasn't that bad!" When Asami gave her a look, she slouched. "Ok, it wasn't great, BUT I got it fixed before you were home and it didn't cost anything!"

Asami let out another sigh, shaking her head as she walked over to the girl. Korra happily collected her hug, Asami figuring she was squeezing maybe a bit too tight but not saying anything. She didn't mind. "You can tell me all about it later," Asami went to pull back from the hug, only for Korra to pull her back in for a kiss. 

Mako awkwardly turned away, Bolin grumbling from beside him as a minute went by. "Okay! You guys can stop making out infront of us now,"

Asami noticed the devilish grin on the Avatar's face when she pulled back, rolling her eyes and turning to the boys. "Listen- I hate to kick you guys out-" "-right, you're probably tired," Mako interrupted, getting a sheepish smile and a nod from the woman. "Breakfast tomorrow?"

Asami nodded. "Definitely."

After a few minutes of more hugs and goodbyes, Bolin and Mako made their way out of the Sato residence. Korra raised an eyebrow, peeking her head out the door as Asami waved to them. A small pillar of earth raised, tapping Bolin in the butt and nearly knocking him over. That was for stealing her hug. 

Asami waited until they were off the main walk before closing the door. Korra looked to the floor, raising a brow at the lack of luggage. "No bags…?"

"I left them on the ship. I'll get them tomorrow," Korra looked up as Asami spoke, only to suddenly feel her back pressed against the wall. "And you're going to help me. You almost burnt the house down, huh? What happened to the no bending rule?" Korra stared into Asami's eyes, her hands pinned at the sides of her head. She practically shrank under the woman. "I thought I told you to behave when I left."

Uh oh.


End file.
